bhgacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lonmarz
http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/theLonmarz-1.png The Lonmarz is a Cantina ran by our agents on Hutta. Being used as a cover for an operation that we have had installed since we first began to steal information on and from the Hutt clan. Shortly after this cantina was installed, we began plans to make an underground complex that would serve as a training ground for the Sith and Mandalorians of our agency. The Complex was finished shortly after the Treaty of Courscant, and has been in use ever since. Information Owner: WOTS/JTSF (Neutral Organization) Like above, the Lonmarz was build by WOTS/JTSF to spy on the Hutts with a cover that is not suspicious in the least, and has multilple purposes. Like, being used to house clientel, and have a shady meeting place, but at the same time be able to have some sort of an income. Shortly after being established, it became somewhat of a popular Cantina, and brings in over a Million Credits daily. Cantina Manager: Sarisa Orden (Human Female) Sarisa Orden is one of the executives on the WOTS/JTSF Board of Directors, when the position was announced as open, she was the first person to have an interest in the job, and was the person to receive it. Making little changes to the Cantina, she was able to keep a sharp eye out for cusotmers that had information that we could use, and is now known to do anything to get the information that she needs. Head Barkeep: Orin Goran (Gran Male) Orin Goran was the perfect person for the Job, having a background in bartending he was highered without a second though. While, he holds no special place within the organization, he helps the Bar run smoothly, and doesn't ask any uneeded questions. Head of Security: HK-50 (Assassin Droid) Shorly after establishing The Lonmarz, there was need for someone to keep watch over the Cantina. After a very long debate on the Board of Directors, they decided that an Assassin Droid would be better to deal with the low-lifes and Bounty Hunters that frequented the establishment. Floors of The Lonmarz Upper Complex: Ground Floor: The Ground Floor is the cover for the entire operation that WOTS/JTSF has put into place. With a standard amount of Pazzak, and Dejarik boards, along with 2 restrooms, and a bar, there was everything that they would need to provide a standard cover. With a Turbo Lift in the back of the bar, there was a way for the members of the organization to slip in and slip out unoticed. Lower Complex: 1st Floor: The First floor of the Entire complex is just a security measure. WIth an array of Security Droids, and a Security dest ran by an Astromech droid, there was nothing special besides the fact that it was underground. Along with that, there was a small restroom and lounge if you did not want to go to the levels below. 2nd Floor: The Second Floor was more important, with the living quarters and cafeteria for the our clientel and troops stationed there. Along with that was the Barraks, and the training ground to keep their skills honed and always at the ready. Along with a special Meditation area that was only used if a Sith was visiting the complex, otherwise it was seldom used. Along with the essentials like a restroom and a lounge. 3rd Floor: The Cell block was almost never visited, with minimal lighting, and one cell mate, the only reason someone would come down here was to give the prisoner his food, and then they would leave. The only prisoner would be here until he dies, or in the event that he escapes, in which the probability is impossible.